Delusional Desire
by Soulofnone911
Summary: With somehow being able to be back stab by Madara, Obito is somehow in a new world altogether. With his mask still on, and his Tobi identity most likely needed, he will fulfill his desire for Peace. On his home world... or this one.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**This is Basically Tobi (Obito) in Akame Ga Kill.**

**This will be more of a one shot. If anyone wants to adopt it to make a story, you can.**

"Tobi really wonders what this Capital city is."

Tobi said out loud, dancing and and having a jolly good time to reach the location.

He was having such a wonderful time.

At least... he acted that way.

In his mind, not only was he frustrated, but he's trying to figure out a new method on achieving his dream after somehow coming to this new world.

'My plan. My goal. **Ruined**. Even if I'm in this new world, I will obtain what I desire.'

***Flashback***

_"Where am I?"_

_Obito woke up from his slumber, yet he never even knew that he was asleep in the first place._

_Groaning, he placed his head for headache he somehow have._

_"The War. I was in it. But how can I...?"_

_Obito remembered having the Ten Tails with him in the War._

_He remembered seeing all of those Ninjas cower in fear at the sight._

_Even with all of that accomplished, Madara was able to back stab him at the the chance he got._

_Obitio realized what all of this means._

_He died._

_'He had the chance to kill me. HE was able to...'_

_Looking around, he can safely assume that this could possibly be a whole new world altogether._

_Upon __realization on what happened, he gritted his teeth, knowing what all of this means._

_'Rin. I failed. Everything that led up to my plans are _**_RUINED!'_**

_Obito punched the ground so hard, he left a hole in where it was._

_"Sir, is... something the matter?"_

_Obito looked at the traveler that came, knowing that he was to angry at the moment to realize he was there._

_Standing up and calming himself from his outburst, he begin to play his part as Tobi, knowing that he needs information before he can approach his opponents._

_"Tobi is vwery sorry. I'm just not having a good day. Can you direct me to a settlement somewhere?"_

_The traveler raised an eyebrow and had a mental thought, knowing that the mask the stranger was wearing was weird, and would rather be somewhere else.._

_'What is with this weirdo?'_

_Meanwhile, Obito had his own thoughts to think about._

_'That it, believe in the lie. At least tell me a place where I can rest.'_

_Wanting this to be over with, the Traveler pointed to where the Capital is at._

_"You''ll be able to find what your looking for at Capital City over there. You should be able to make it before night time comes."_

_Obito couldn't help but mentally smirk at that._

_"Tobi so thankful for your help! After all, Tobi is a good boy!"_

**_*_Flashback End***

As he saw the Capital in view, Obito had only one thought in mind.

'I'll make this whole world my playground.'

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

**Sorry if these are short, but I'm to busy with another story.**

**I just wanted to give out ideas for people to use. Not only that, but I don't know where to take this.**

**No other characters from Naruto, unless people wants them.**

**With that being said, I'll at least show off some cool things that people could use for this story.**

"Tobi thanks you very much on your help! Bye Bye!"

Tobi waved his hand fare well at the little orphaned girl.

Despite the odd looks people giving him, so long as he didn't do anything against the law, people couldn't really do anything but watch.

With him done talking to the orphans in the afternoon, Obito couldn't help but muse darkly.

'Children are so easy to get an idea from what this world holds.'

Afterall, who really cares what the orphans do?

Obito pondered on what he knew from what the children explained in their own way.

'From what I know, a child is the ruler of this Kingdom, despite realistically being a puppet of someone else. There is a group that's trying to overthrow the current ruler. Not only that, but this world use unique 'weapons' instead of Chakra.'

Granted, he knew he could of talked with a teenager or adult about this, but Obito decided to at least lay low before getting down to business with people with accurate info.

'I could help the group with their endeavor before I eliminate them. I could join the empire and pull the strings from a new figure head. Or I could technically recreate the Akatsuki in my own image. Decision, decisions.'

Obito couldn't help but chuckle at how easy it will be.

Obito realized that it's almost night time, so he decided to look around to see if anything catches him fancy before getting a room to sleep in.

'I could at least see if anything might help me along the way.'

As Obito wondered around, he noticed a boy siting against the wall with his head down.

"What's a person like you doing here? You want speak your mind to Tobi?"

Tatsumi looked up from where he was sitting and noticed a weird man child standing before him.

Knowing that he's not having a good day, he shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I don't have anything else to lose."

Obito sat next to him, knowing that if he plays this right, he could use him for a disguise with a Genjutsu.

As handy as being Tobi was, he knew he can't use it forever.

As soon as Tobi sat sat down, Tatsumi sighed and let out what was bothering him.

"My name is Tatsumi, and I'm trying to save my village. My childhood friends, Sayo and Ieyasu, were with me before we got seperated. I wanted to join the armed forces, but said that I wasn't needed."

Obito felt bored, but pretend to hear out on what Tatsumi was saying.

"I lost all my money to this blond chick when I gave her the rest of it for her to use."

Obito mentally rolled his eyes at that.

'Idiot.'

Tobi decided ask more personal questions.

"What about family? Don't they care what would happen to the three of you?

Tatsumi winced at what Tobi said before he spoke.

"I'm an orphan. The village I came form were my family."

Obito couldn't help but laugh on this inside, knowing that it was getting easier and easier for him.

'Perfect.'

Before he continued his next action, he decided give out his final condolences to Tatsumi ,seeing that they have a bit of a connection to each other.

A minimal one at best.

'For what it's worth, I'll make your death painless.'

Seeing that this will be their only talk, Tobi decided to talk in a softer tone to him.

"Tobi knows you'll make it through the tough times, but it'll get better. I believe in you."

Surprised at hearing that from Tobi, Tatsumi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Man, your must be some kind of angel or something."

Knowing that his plan can come to fruition, seeing that nobody else is coming where they were currently at, Tobi sat up and spoke in a joyous tone.

"Of course Tobi is an angel!"

Tatsumi laughed a bit at that, having fun with his somewhat first **real **in the Capital.

"Well, your not wrong at that."

What Tobi said next had Tatsumi heart stop.

**"It's just that the horns are there to hold up the halo."**

Tatsumi could only freeze in fear at what Tobi said.

**Hope this wasn't to bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**I honestly don't know where to take this story, but I will try to give out some cool ideas to use.**

**Please let me know what Ya'll want to see, I do want to at least try to have the story 'decent' since I suck at it.**

**Shout out to the person who reviewed the story in Spanish. Your the first review you had I had who didn't use English! XD**

**(Grita a la persona que revisó la historia en español. ¡Tu fue la primera reseña que tuve que no usaba inglés! XD.)**

**So let me know on what ya'll like to see.**

**So if the timing is weird in it's because it's out of order. This more of ideas going around.**

"Let's see if I can find him."

Tatsumi is currently trying to find somone that he heard.

Unfortunately, he hasn't been having to much luck in it.

Someone by the name of 'Shira'.

Intereasting person that has the 'Silent Fist' fighting style.

Tatsumi entered a tavern, most likely trying his work out job that he has.

Nothing big or small, but the pay was decent.

With the day over, he waved his hands and farewell to his boss, heading to a hotel as his current home.

When he entered his room, he locked the door and sighed.

"Well, your certainly took your time."

Tatsumi frowned as he turned to face... Tatsumi?

Upon seeing him, Tatsumi was out of the Genjustus and it is revealed to actually be Obito.

He frowned upon seeing the boy, more than likely knowing that he's dead.

He took his body in the Kamui dimension so no one would be able to find the body.

However, he kept seeing the boy, likely mocking him.

"I have no words for you, boy."

Instead of backing down the boy chuckled.

"Well, I know you don't like talking to me, but what about someone else."

As soon as he blinked, he now saw Rin, most likely due to the PSTD throught his life.

It is as if he's going crazy.

"Oh Obito, did you really have to do this for me?"

Tobi clutched his head at wanting her vanish before seeing her disappeared.

With that out of the way, Obito had only one thing to think about.

'It's not on who's right in the world, it's who's left.'

And he will be the strongest one left.

**Later...**

"Tobi really hopes nothing bad happens to him."

Tobi is currently walking around the area, finding it intereasting in how no one is usually out during the night.

Tobi saw a poster of a particilar group, knowing that the name the kids described is now called 'Night Raid.'

He skimed through on each of the enemy.

Seven members, each with unique abilities with them.

"Strange that a giant scissors are weapons. What's next, a 'Keyblade'?"

Obito could only sigh, knowing that he'll need to up the ante on his research on the world more.

He's just in a stomp on ehere to truely start, thinking of this like a game of chess.

'A bit more of information on one side, but I'll need some on the other.. Worse comes to worse, I'll use Kamui and Kusari against the most dangerous of opponents.'

Oh how he missed his chains that he used against Minato.

He originally thought that it wasn't necessary during the war.

But now?

He'll see if he can make a Kusari 2.0.

**Omake: If Sayo was alive.**

"Tatsumi!

Tatsumi turned and was hugged by a girl he never seen before.

"I'm so glad your alive! You have to come with me Nght Raid!"

Tatsumi, realistically Obitio, realized it was the the girl he talked about.

'Ah, she's one of the boys 'friends'. It'll be a shame if she died here.'

Tatsumi simply give her a small smile.

"We need to talk somewhere quietly. I'm living in a hotel at the moment. Lets head over there."

Sayo nodded as they made there way toward the Hotel Tatsumi lived in.

Now that they were in the room, Sayo wanted know what happened to Tatsumi.

"So, what have you-"

Sayo was suddenly stabbed in the neck, not expecting that at all.

Shocked that she was struck by the neck, trying her best to stop the bleeding but failing, she eventually lost to much blood and died, never knowing why Tatsumi did that.

Obito dropped the Genjutsu and thought about the girl.

You lived as you died.'

Sucking up the now dead Sayo in the Kamui dimension, he finished up his thought.

'A nobody.'


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

"You want me to make... chains?"

Tobi could only nod, giving the Weapon smith a thumbs up.

"Yep! Tobi really has a knack for using them in battle. They just felt unique, ya know?"

The weapon smith could only raise an eyebrow at that, finding the request an odd one.

'What the hell does the use chains have in battle? Then again, I heard that Assassin group has a weird array of weapons.'

The weapon smith sighed as he conceded to do it.

"Uhh, I'll see what I can do. It'll take a while before It's ready."

Tobi could only nod as he gave the Weapon smith the currency to pay for his 'project'.

"Here's the money. Hope you don't be late with it~."

Leaving with a jolly tone, Tobi turned and saw the castle that the Emperor would most likely be living in.

'It's time I see the Emperor tonight.'

With his array of stealth and some genjutsu(combined with Kamui), he'll be able to meet the Emperor in a blink of an eye.

**Later...**

Emperor Makoto was having trouble going to sleep after having go to a meeting.

He found it boring.

Despite that, he knew that Honest would help with whatever problems he'd come to face.

"Am i interrupting your sleep, Emperor?"

Opening eyes and getting off from his bed, he came face to face with the intruder.

The man was wearing civilian like clothing with brown hair.

The boy was shivering, finding it impossible for the person

Unknown to the boy, Obito decided to have his 'Tatsumi' disguise as a good encounter for other people.

The age is different for his disguise, but he'd rather not be seen as a 'teenager' when he gets serious.

'While Tobi can be the friendly man child, the others can be disposable disguises. I truly wonder if I will receive the nick name 'the man with many faces'?'

Obito mentally chuckled at that, knowing that he did fool the majority of the Shinobi's that he was Madara.

Makoto stuttered out his next words, barely able to stand

"W-Who are you?"

Obito quietly chuckled as he told him about him self a bit.

Not in name, but that of background.

"I'm more of a ghost of this of this world. Then again, I never showed any guts or glory here, meaning that there's no legends or story about my existence."

Makoto stomach dropped at that, seeing that an unknown figure came in here without any guards being able to come here.

So many unknown variables on this figure, and if Makoto shouted fore help, he will most likely be dead.

Obito pulled a seat from the emperor's room and and sat down in it.

"I want to get to know you, Emperor. I want to see the world through your eyes since I know someone else is pulling the strings."

Makoto was panicking both physically and mentally at the man before him.

However, he made a bluff in trying to have the upper hand in the conversation in some way.

"A-Are you here to kill me? B-Because y-you have no way of escaping."

At least tried to.

Obito tsked and and simply stood up before dashing at Makoto.

The Emperor put his hands up, but to his shock, the figure somehow phased through him.

Turning around, Makoto saw the man had a bored look on his face.

"Does this answer your question?"

The Emperor couldn't stand anymore as he fell on the ground hard,

"That's not possible."

Obito merly kneeled as he spoke in a serious tone, letting the Emperor know on what type of person he's dealing with.

"Where I come from, impossibilities are endless from home. I suggest you start talking or I actually will kill you."

Makoto gave up on putting a front and decided to let him know about himself.

"I-I a-am the Emperor of the Capital named Makoto. My close advisor is the Prime Minister Honest. H-he helps me in ruling the Capital."

Meanwhile, Obito felt annoyed a the idiotic name.

'What kind of stupid name is 'Honest'? He's honest at being an idiot for not having a back up plan if the child died. Oh well.'

Obito sighed, wanting to see on where he stand in all of this.

"What type of future do you want for the Capital?"

Makoto blinked at that.

"i want to rule the Capital in order to lead it in a bright future."

Obito eyes soften only slightly at that, kind of seeing himself a bit in the Emperor.

'So he wanted peace like I did.'

Sighing, he let out on what he desired.

Even if it was delusional to many.

"I wanted peace through out the world, trying to save it from hell."

Oddly comforted a bit by that, Makoto pondered on something.

"Is... is that what happened in your world? Your world was basically... hell?"

Obito let out a hollow laugh at that.

"You could say that. Also I 'advise' you in not listening to Honest anymore. Your most likely a piece to him in this game, and I'd 'advise' you to be on my side."

Makoto frowned at that, curious on why the man would come here of all places.

"Why?"

Standing up, Obito let out on what was on his mind at the moment.

"Because I'm not seeing what you envisioned out there. Not only that, but because I want you to get your shit together."

Makoto was flabbergasted at what he was saying, knowing that he's still inexperienced in all of this.

"I-I'm merely a child. Besides, I'm still learning to on how to rule."

Obito raised an eyebrow at that.

"Do you think I care? Besides, i was in a war at the age of Thirteen and nearly destroyed a village at Fourteen."

Granted, that was the fox destroying the village, but he'll keep that to himself.

Makoto whispered softly as Obito was about to depart.

"Who are you really?"

As he phased through the ground, Obito had only one thing to say to Makoto.

"I'm the Bogeyman."

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**And don't worry, It won't be that easy in taking out the bad guys.**


	5. Omake

**I do not own anything.**

**Sorry, but this will be an Omake chapter.**

**This might sound dumb, but should Tobi be more heroic, grey, or villainous? Should he have a love intereast or not? (Esdeath is to easy, so pick another.)**

**Tatsumi is dead in this world and in his place is Obito.**

**Omake 1: Dragon's Smog Breath.**

'Are you shitting me right now!?'

Zeke Yoo(To this day, he hated his last name since he was bullied with the nick name 'seek you') was somehow reincarnated in the world of Akame Ga Kill.

Ever since he was reincarnated, his goal was to join the Elite 7 so he can sabotage the Empire.

He was a spy for the Rebellion, resulting them in giving him the title of hero.

He wondered why the hell Obito, from Naruto, is here?

"Tobi wants to know your name before we fight. You've been a naughty boy from what I heard. But have no fear, Tobi is a good boy! He'll make sure yor safe and sound if you join me."

Tobi said that in a happy tone, noticing Dragon's Smog Breath would be a good addition for him to obtain.

Dragon Smog Breath consist of a Gas mask so the wielder wouldn't be affected by the smog, emitters(pair of nozzles that connects to the canister), and gas synthesiser(canister that had the former Danger beast in it, resulting the air to fuel the Teigu).

Zeke, with his name now Nimbus, responded.

"Names Nimbus. Nimbus Duloc. Now, why are you really here, Obito?"

Tobi dropped his act and asked himself an important question.

"**How were you able to come to that conclusion?**"

Nimbus activated his Teigu and put his mask on before answering Obito.

"How about you find out after we fight?"

Obito raised an eyebrow at that before feeling the Smog coming toward him.

It felt... irritable.

Obito dashed out of the smog, feeling his body irritated from the smog.

Nimbus, with the smog connected with his Teigu, transformed the gas that was around Obito into Tear gas.

Flipping a swith on the canister, he transformed the smog from tear gas into that of a new form.

It eventually transformed into that of a Smog Dragon.

Meanwhile, Obito twitched his eyebrow in irritation.

'That looked like a Ninjutsu Dragon. Interesting how it can take form of one.

The Smog Dragon charge at Obito, but Obito merely phased through it using Kamui.

As he went closer, Nimbous flipped a switch and resulted in the Teigu to become black smog.

Obito eyes were unable to see through the smog and resulting Zeke moved in a different location.

Nimbus flipped a switch again, resulting the black smog to dissipate and replaced with laughing gas.

With the laughing gas kicking in, Obito's body slowly felt numb before falling onto the ground with one knee.

'How many forms can that Teigu use?'

Seeing Obito's current state, Nimbus flipped a switched and transformed the smog into a more... combustable state.

Nimbus pulled out a match and ignighted it.

Throwing the lit match into the inflammable gas, it caused the smog to explode.

Seeing this, Nimbus quickly got out of there as possible, knowing that danger will come if he stayed.

In the Kamui dimension, using the ability to escape the inflammable smog, Obito was panting at the experience he went through.

'Damn, should of gone for the kill already.

With that thought, Obito looked at the body and identity he was currently using.

That being... the body of Tatsumi, trapped in the dimension so nobody could link the body to him.

Obito stared at the body for quite some time before having an idea.

"Why do I need face him... alone?'

**A few minutes later...**

'Shit! I got to get out of here before Obito kills me!'

Nimbus was currently running through the forest in escapping Obito, knowing that he would need to disguise himself and find a safe place to hide in.

As he continued to run, he immediately stopped as he saw Obito a few yards in front of him.

Nimbus panicked a bit before trying to calming himself down.

'Okay, I just need to-'

Before Nimbus continued his train of thought, he was interrupted by somone shouting from behind.

"Almighty Push!"

Nimbus was flown through the air directed toward Obitio before he was punched by Obito in the Sternum before falling onto the ground.

Breathing heavily, Nimbus was unable to use his Teigu due to the damage in his chest.

Obito lifted Nimbus off the ground and grabbed him by the collar.

He had only one thing to say to Nimbus.

"Without your Teigu, you are nothing."

Obito used Human Path ability to rip out Zeke's soul.

As Zeke had his soul ripped, his body fell to the ground when Obito let go of him.

This was the last of which anyone heard of Nimbus Duloc.

Meanwhile, Obito searched the information using the Human Path on Zeke's soul.

So many secrets, so many lies and truths, so much information that could flip the current world upside down.

Taking the Teigu off the dead body, Obito turned to his Deva Path arriving.

The Human Path, having the body of Tatsumi, composed a pair of the Sharingan eye on the right eye, and a pair of Rinnegan eye on the left eye.

Obito had only one thought in his current situation.

'I guess I need to find the other Paths, huh?'

**Omake 2: Ichor of Undead.**

"Akame, I said i'll be fine! It won't take long before I come back."

Akame stared at Tatsumi before sighing.

"Stay safe."

Tatsumi rolled his eyes before giving her a shooing motion.

As soon as she left, Obito, still disguised as Tatsumi, had a mental thought before leaving.

'I don't need somone like you to look after me.'

Obito knows that quite well.

Realistically, he wanted to keep his distance from the group. Despite forcibly joining them as Tatsumi, that doesn't mean he'll work with them as Obito.

Obito was curious if there were other Teigus out there that could be used for his... 'allies' of this world.

After a long day of no luck, he grabbed something to eat before heading to the base.

On his way back to the base, Tatsumi noticed something... odd.

It was that of a behemoth of a man, devouring that of a body.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at what was currently happening.

'A cannibal? That's different from what I've seen being here.'

Before he could think any further, his shoulder was impaled by a blackish red liquid of sorts that stuck out of the man back, internally shocking Obito at the speed in which it reached him.

With the blackish red tendril returning to the behemoths back and Tatsumi clutching his right shoulder, the head twitched side ways as he stopped eating the body.

"Your... blood... different."

Tatsumi frowned at what he heard.

'He must be refering to the Hashirama cells that I have thought my body.'

The body slowly turned and faced Tatsumi, wearing a face that's of an undead.

'His face... it looks dead. Is this like Samehada where the weapon is actually alive? It is quite strange that it can actively control a body of sorts.'

Tatsumi was guesstimating at this point, unknown on what the man can do.

He asked a damning question that was on his mind.

"What are you?"

The behemoth twitched his head to face him before responding.

"Essence... of the Red God...Ichor of undead. Your body... will be most suitable... for me."

Tatsumi dogged out of the behemoths way when it charged straight toward him.

Tatsumi scoffed at knowing that this fight just got serious.

'I guess my disguise is of no further use against this Teigu.'

With that thought in mind, Obito released the Genjutsu to fight against the thing.

Before Obito could attack, Ichor clawed heavily against his body using its hand.

The result was that the liquid pouring out of the body before spreading itself around the user and hardening like that of armor.

Obito had a sarcatic thought at what was happening.

'First it can tranform its blood into weapons and now it can be armor? This is just perfect.'

He was lucky to have grabbed a sword before leaving, knowing that he'll need to end this quickly.

Tendrils seeped out of Ichor and proceeded to attack Obito, resulting for Obito to slash at the tendrils.

With the tendrils withdrawing inside Ichor, Obito dashed quickly and slashed at its arm, resulting in it being cut off.

However, before it could hit the floor, it was grabbed by the tendrils and reattached back to where it was originally.

Obito was annoyed by the current development.

'It can reattach lost limbs? At least Hidan didn't have this ability.'

With some of its blood leaking from the detached arm, it used it to shape it into a spear.

With what is currently happening, Ichor spoke up.

"Not... of this... world? Your blood... will... satisfy me."

The Teigu is that of in need of blood. With the body currently dead, it is in need of a new host for it to fuel itself of blood. A cycle in that of something powerful, since no matter how powerful the Teigu is, its downside is that of its host. The Teigus will is the only reason why the body can still function, knowing that it needs to consume blood for it to be awake.

Obito narrowed his eyes at the... thing before running toward it.

Despite knowing he could of defeated the thing earlier, he was rather... curious.

He honestly wanted to see what else Ichor can do.

Tendrils came from Ichir and headed toward Obito until he dogged underneath the attack.

However, he was surprised to of been struck by a liquid spike from Ichor.

The Teigu finally caught Obito using its spikes to stabbed him and used his tendrils to capture him.

Seeing Obito finally caught in its clutches, Ichor transformed its blood spear into that of a dagger.

"Your blood... will... let me... wake longer. I refuse... to... sleep again."

Growling, Obito decided that playtime was over.

"I grow tired of this game."

With that said, Obito used Kamui to escape and phase through the tendrils, and used his sword to stab through the brain, effectively ending Ichor rein on living.

Just to be safe, Obito pulled his sword out and slashed across the head for the body to be headless.

With the body now headless, it dropped to the ground and leaked blackish red liquid.

With it leaking out of the body, it slowly formed that of a gelatinous sphere of some kind.

With no body, it is in a state of hibernation, waiting on a new host to claim the sphere.

Obito picked up and examined the sphere, intreasted in it's power.

He couldn't but smile evily at what he just acquired.

**I would like to thank VladImpalar for the ideas of the two Teigus.**

**Sorry about describbing things, i'm not really good at that.**

**If you want to use the Teigus for your stories, be my guest.**


End file.
